She Is Like No Other But Myself
by LandKiraDEATHnote
Summary: Ok, you see, in London theres something new to be found everyday, I found my self in a girl, literally , she was laying there bleeding, she looks like ME, the great detective L, I took her home, she will meet my heirs, maybe I dont need one with her around...Maybe I could make my OWN heirs. Lets see what kind of fun you can have with someone so much like you, but gender wise.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking the streets of London, England. It was raining as usual and I didn't mind, I was on my way to the candy store, Watari parking from afar, I heard some kind of crying and panting, I turned toward a alley and walked down it seeing a girl sprawled out on the floor, clutching her abdomen, she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and tight jeans and black converse, as I was was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and baggy blue jeans and black converse, I leaned over her and picked her up, she looked up through her long messy black hair and her coal colored eyes so much like my own but hers was filled with pain and she whispered "Help..." Before passing out.

I briskly walked back to the car, shoved her gently in the back and got in the front saying, "Watari, call , and make sure he's in the mansion in the next hour and a half, no later." Watari Looked over and smiled lightly I called him when I saw you bring her to the car, He should already be there, told him to be prepared for anything." In my crouched position I awkwardly tilted my head and lightly smiled, "Thank you Watari." He looked in the rear view mirror at her, "She looks like you L." I put my thumb nail in my mouth and chewed lightly, "I noticed that, quite odd don't you think?" he nodded his head once. We arrived , I picked her up and walked to the front door and opening it with my foot and went up stairs and set her in my room, which was plain when it came to personal items. I never really kept much, I didn't see much reason to.

came in with his medical kit and tore open her shirt and patched her up and cleaned her wounds as I sat in a chair in a crouch staring, "It isn't too deep for stitches, but when she awakes, give her some pain killers and something with lots of sugar, she doesn't seem to need a blood transfusion, she didn't loose THAT much blood. She will be all healed in about two weeks and this MIGHT leave a small scar." he nodded and left my house and I stared at her for a few more moments, she did look like me, messy raven hair, black bags under her eyes, very pale, her shoes too new to be actually worn like she liked shoes, shes like me. I got out my Mac and started typing up some things on the case I was working on, in exactly 13 mins and 42 secs I was done with the case, wasn't that hard, he was murdered by his wife, the maid loved the husband tried to stop the wife double kill next few days wife commits suicide not of loss, but of sadness for her best friend, the maid, thus, with hair samples found, and skin and blood of the wife's under his nails, its clear she did it. I get all the stupid cases the idiots can't solve.

They think I enjoy doing what I do, I do it for the better of the world, this doesn't stimulate my brain like it use to. This helps country's with problems and I can help do better in the world I will do it no matter how petty the case is, but if its small, it has to intrigue me first. She stirred and I realized i have been in thought for about five or six hours, I am a insomniac. Its hard to sleep and I learned to live with little of no sleep, she rose, terror in her dark wide eyes, "Who are you?" She said looking at me like she knew we looked similar off the bat.

"I am L, I found you in a alley and saved you." I said with no emotion, she nodded and glared softly at the blankets thinking about something, probably if she were safe around me. "I am O, you can call me Ryuzami Raktacmo." She said, I knew that was a fake name, better just call her O, its probably closer to her real name anyway.

She sat up wincing, "So may I ask why you didn't leave me in that alley?" She said staring with wide eyes at me, so much like my own..."I saw you might bring some mild entertainment, why not?" I shrugged and picked up a sugar cube on a tray and nibbled on it staring at the carpet. She slowly but surly walked over with a slight hunch and picked up my cake, _**MY** CAKE,_ and sat next to me and started eating it with her fingertips and a small spoon and licked at the spoon, "So what do you want to do, L while I am conscious." i looked at her shifting in my seat, I didn't know her but I felt as if I could trust her around my heirs so..."If you put on a shirt I can take you to a orphanage to meet my heirs." I said causally and sarcastically but all with no emotion, the only way I can. She sighed and got up, "Do you mind if I take one your sets of clothes? My clothes are wet, and ripped." I nodded and pointed to a drawer and she pulled out a pair or pants and a white shirt and went to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

She came back out lightly fluffing her messy long raven like hair her eyes at the floor, she had a feminine figure, she had curves and breasts, but she really did look like me in my very own clothes. "I see you are a insomniac, so am I." I lightly smiled, "Yes, I was working on some petty cases..." I said pointing my index finger at my Mac sitting next to me. "Do you mind if we leave tomorrow morning?" I said picking up another sugar cube about to stuff it in my mouth, "Sure, but I will need sleep, I want to heal as fast as I can, but I warn you, if I start screaming, don't wake me." She crawled back into bed and stared at the other wall then turned over her eyes glazed over staring, she fell asleep with her eyes open? Interesting...but no matter.

In a few hours she tossed and turned panting, I looked at her with slight interest and shuffled toward her, she was sweating, she told me not to wake her, "Please...please...BEYOND...NO...PLEASE NO..." She panted then screamed, I had half a mind of waking her, but I sat her up and hugged her, she sort of fought but then soon relaxed and fell back into a normal REM sleep pattern, I saw this in her eyes. I rested her back softly and layed next to her and in a ball I fell asleep. I never sleep...why am I sleeping...is this to comfort her or some what comfort her? I thought tiredly and drifted off into sleep I knew I would awake in a few hours. 

* * *

guys~ review please? I want to know if this is any good, there are little to no stories of a girl L and i think they should bust kira together in the later years if i still keep my interest XD so review so I know people like it XD PLEASEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZ


	2. Meeting The Heirs

It was raining still as we headed back in the car the next morning.

"L don't you think it's odd you researched me and never found any information and now you plan on letting me meet your heirs, isn't that kind of dangerous and stupid?" O said and I looked at her wide eyes at she sat in stead in a crouch, frog like and her chin pointed up toward the car roof where the rain hit it hard making loud banging noises.

I looked at her small soft looking lips and said while shoving a few cookies down my throat, "I don't think your dangerous and you have no weapons, and if you do try to hurt them I could easily stop you, and why would you bother hurt children in the first place when you know nothing about them, even if I didn't stop them, but I would, they are fully capable of doing it themselves if would ever come down to it so, I may not trust you completely I don't need to worry about it though, so no it's not stupid or dangerous for you to meet them O."

She nodded and looked at me mouth as I swallowed the cookie, "Would you like some?" I asked holding out a cookie with thumb and index finger. She took it and munched on it gracefully. We arrived at Wammys house, Watari opening the door, both of us in matching clothes walking in the rain to the door we entered and the children looked at us with delight, "OOOOH!L IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" A child asked and then another shouted "NAHHH MATE, SHE HAS TO BE HIS SISTER, LOOK AT HER!" The other child muttered loudly "Still possible..." I raised my hands and clapped, " Ah children, shes not my girlfriend, sister, or anything like that of the sort, shes here visiting here with me, wheres Mello, Near, and Matt?" I said looking around for white or blonde or red hair in the crowd of children, I was handed cookies and cakes and other things the kids made me as I passed, handing some stuff to O to hold as I said, "I will spend time with all of you later, let me get set up in my room, Thank you." I said and walked off, O on my trail as I searched in the room, my eyes wandering, a little girl approached me, brown short blue eyes and chocolate skin, named Alice, "Near should be in his room and Mello and Matt should be in the play room on the second floor..." She said shyly I patted her head and said "Thank you." Smiling lightly at her walking off toward my room I always stay in.

I dropped all the goodies and such on the desk in the corner, O doing the same, "Now upstairs we go...?" She said looking at the door. "Yes, lets go." I said as she followed me out the door and up the stairs to Nears room and knocked on the door saying "Near, its me, L." I heard a faint "Come in." So I opened the door and i walked in with O. Nears eyes looked up and widened with shock as he got up and shuffled over, hugged me loosely while staring at my almost exact female copy.

"Near this is O, I wanted you to meet her." I said as I pulled as a little box of sugar cubes of my baggy pockets at opening it and taking a cube staring at nears expression. He walked over toward her and looked at then erased the look of shock with a slight smile and blush and bowed slightly saying " Hello my name is Near, pleasure to meet you O." Smooth I thought staring at Near and O deciding to make a sick large cracking noise by viciously chewing on my sugar cube. O smiled and tilted her head crouching in front of the short little Near and saying "No, the pleasure is all mine Near, my name is O, my alias known by the other children will be Ryuzami Raktacmo, but you may call me O." She rised up and looked dead in my eyes so seriously I thought she was going to say something in the manor of life or death but she said "Where is the cake L." I smiled crookedly, well the question WAS life or death, to us cake lovers cake was everything. Some might even say 'Cake is love. Cake is life.' .

"Its down stairs but we will get if after you meet Mello and Matt." I pulled out a few sugar cubes handing it to her, "Make this hold you off till then." Then we all walked to the playroom, I knocked on the door, a loud blonde yelled "COME IN!" I walked in, O and Near following as I said, "Mello...Matt...This is O, or as she might say, Ryuzami Raktacmo." Mellos jaw dropped staring at her I like imagine he would for 1000 chocolate bars in front of him, Matt blushed and looked down at the floor hiding his blush that was the same shade as his hair.

Mello approached her first saying "Wow your just L...but a girl..." Then Matt jumped in saying "Ya, a girl, but a _hoooooot _girl!" Mello smacked his shoulder and Mello said, "Uh...My name is Mello, I love chocolate- " Matt then again jumped in saying "And your face!" Mello punched Matt in the shoulder and continued, "Nice to meet ya O." He said smiling and taking a bar of chocolate out of his pocket and taking a big bite blushing. I love to watch other peoples reactions and get in their heads, quite fun, and its a silent game practically anyone can play, they can play it but depending on how smart you, how well you can play it. "And IM Matt, Hello! he said smiling wide and saying, "You have anything, no matter how strong it is, I can hack it, any computer or any database, just gimme a few good minutes and BOOM I'm in!" He said giving a big thumbs up and lifting his goggles up and sliding them like a head band. O tilted her head again popping a sugar cube in her mouth chewing slowly, "I am sure you can Matt. I use to like to play games, maybe later we can play a game together." She said slowly contemplating her word choice.

Matt screamed "YAY!" And ran out the door to get some game counsel or something in the room to play with later with us as O planned, O looked back at me saying "Now can we have cake L?" She said with the most boredest expression she could probably muster after that amusing show. I nodded and said "Yes we can all have cake now."

* * *

REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU LIKE IT XD BYE BYEEEEE!


End file.
